


Think of Snape

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Every time you use poor grammar, James tortures poor little Snape. Please...think of Snape.





	Think of Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

This little parody of 'Think of Me' from the musical Phantom of the Opera was inspired by this icon:

http://img55.imageshack.us/img55/3084/icon4kf.jpg

You have to see it to understand it. Art by potterpuffs, idea by I don't know who. The icon, I mean.

Anyway, on to the parody, then.

\---

Think of Snape  
Think of him always  
When you use grammar

Remember him  
Always forever  
Promise him you will

When you find that once again  
Someone's used a preposition wrong  
If you ever find a moment  
Stop and think of Snape

We never said  
Grammar was always used  
Correctly by those weird l337 freaks  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of Snape

Think of all the times  
You used commas  
Think of all those times  
'Stead of semi-colons

Think of Snape  
Think of him suff'ring  
Silent and resigned

Imagine him  
Thinking of those  
Who caused him to be pantsed

Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things you'll never do  
There will never be a day when  
You'll use full stops right

[Snape:  
Can it be?  
Can it be grammar?

Bravo!

What a change!  
You're really not a bit  
The weird l337 freak that once you were

You may not remember me  
But I remember you  
*glares*]

We never said  
Grammar was always used  
Correctly by those weird l33t freaks  
But please promise Snape  
That sometimes  
You'll use good grammar

\---

Thank you, thank you very much. *bows* :D

You might have noticed that there are actually some _grammar_ mistakes in this song. *gasp* Alas! Call it artistic license. That's what I'm going to do.

Thanks again for reading, and please review!


End file.
